The Divergent Maze Games
by maddie585
Summary: Katniss and Peeta run away from Panem, finding shelter in the Divergent world. Katniss finds herself alone and changes her name to Natalie Prior. She marries Andrew Prior and has two kids: Beatrice and Caleb. Katniss/Natalie runs away to find Peeta but is sent away to "the maze" to be tested because she is Divergent.
1. Prologue

The Hunger Games have changed me. In more ways than one. But it has also brought good things. Like Peeta. I never noticed him before the games. Even after he threw me that stale bread in the rain, I didn't think about him. But he thought about me. And now, I love him. It's funny how things work out; you never expect it.

Now we are on the run. From the districts, from the Capitol, from the rebellion. It's just Peeta and me. Mom decided to stay back, saying that this was too much exercise. I think it was just an excuse to not leave the place she loved- District 12. Which, of course, is no longer existing. It still exists in her heart though. And everyone's heart who lived there.

We decided to run away after Coin died. And Snow. It was just too much. I can't take it anymore. Prim is gone and it is all Gale's fault. I know he didn't mean blowing up that bomb, but still. I will always blame him for my loss.

We have been running for a few days, our food slowly diminishing as we become more hungry and thirsty. Peeta says we will run until there is a place to stay. I hope we find it fast because I don't know if I can take much more of this anymore. Even though I am only eighteen year old, both games have tired me. I am an eighty year old woman stuck in the body of an adolescent.

I see Peeta keep glancing at me out of my peripheral vision. Then, he gasps. I turn my head forward and my eyes focus on the ruins ahead of me.


	2. Chicago and the Bread

Peeta and I run towards the city. Or what it left of it. The buildings are crumbing down and the city looks like it is deteriorating. I wonder what this place is. I look at Peeta and he is in awe. His mouth is gaping open, wonderstruck. As we get closer and closer, I can see more of this new city. There are walls all around the buildings and they are semi-transulcent. We are going to have to sneak in.

"What do you think, Peeta?"

"Huh?" he asks, still zoned out from the city in front of us.

"How are we going to get in?"

"I don't know, but look! There are people at the wall," he says, excitedly

We sprint toward the entrance, Peeta is right, there are people at the entrance. They are wearing all red and yellow and I feel out of place with my leather jacket and bow and arrow on my back. There are fields everywhere, with children and adults laughing and smiling. There is a figure in the midst of all of the happy people, also wearing red and yellow and it seems like everyone looks up to her.

"What brings you to Amity?" the woman asks calmly.

_Amity? _I think. _What is that?_ I look to Peeta for guidance since he has always been the better speaker.

"We come from District 12," he replies, "We are looking for shelter."

Now it is the woman's turn to be perplexed. She shakes off the confusion quickly and says, "Well, we don't always welcome people like you, but after the truth serum, we will figure out what faction you belong in."

Peeta and I both glance at each other and seem to be thinking the same thing.

_Truth Serum? Faction? What? _

"That is fine, whatever is necessary for us to stay here," Peeta answers.

"You will most likely end up with Abnegation, though. They are probably the only ones willing to take you in."

Again, there is another word I don't know- _Abnegation_.

The woman introduces herself as Johanna and we tell her our names. Johanna beckons for us to get in the truck. I have never seen a truck before but I have heard of them at school when I was younger. That is what the people used to use before the Capitol completely took over.

We travel through a gate and soon, we are inside the walls. Johanna must see my face because she says, "Welcome to Amity. Amity is one of the five factions and we are known for our peacefulness and happiness. We don't have a leader here, but everyone recognizes me as the representative of Amity. There is also Candor, known for honesty, Dauntless, known for bravery. Abnegation, known for their selflessness, and Erudite, known for intelligence."

I look behind me and the sun is starting to set. My stomach rumbles too. The woman hears and smiles, "We are about to have dinner in the hall. I'll show you where you will sleep for the night. Tomorrow, you will be given the truth serum. If you are innocent and not in trouble from another place, we will bring you to Abnegation. Remember, you are just guests and that is all the other people of Amity need to know. Do not tell them where you came from or else you will be sent away."

Peeta and I both nod.

"Good," Johanna says, "Now, I'll show you your quarters for the night. You will be bunking with the Amity transers. Then, dinner"

Peeta and I walk into the dinner hall and I immediately feel out of place. The big room is filled with tons of happy people. I don't think I will ever fit in. Again, they are all wearing red and yellow. I don't get what they have with these colors. We walk to the line and Peeta grabs a plate for the both of us. As I walk through the course, the people who hand us food say, "Go with happiness." They are really cheerful and I don't fit in at all.

Everyone is so happy and I don't see how they can act like this when there are awful things like the Hunger Games going on. Even if you win the Games, you don't actually win. The Capitol never leaves you alone and they can make you do whatever they want.

That is why Peeta and I ran away. We want to be in control of our own lives. We sit down at a table by ourselves and no one bothers to sit with us. They are too busy laughing and having fun to make the "guests" feel welcome.

I start munching on some bread that was on my plate and I instantly feel giddy and calmer. The bread tastes really good. I start to giggle and I don't even know why. Everything seems funny to me.

"Peeta," I laugh, "your names sounds funny."

I want to jump around and sing and play. I look around and see all of the Amity people eating bread too. I don't understand how they are ever so calm. If someone stole something that was mine, I would get mad. I can picture them though: "It's ok, sharing is caring."

Then I realize everyone else in Amity is acting giddy too.

"I think the bread has something in it," I whisper to Peeta. "I'll ask Johanna about it tonight."

"The factions are always in control," Peeta whispers back, "just like the Capitol."

When we finish eating, Johanna comes up to our table. She's going to show us where we are sleeping for the night. Tomorrow, the truth serum. Somehow, I'm not that nervous. It will probably be like when we get trackers at the Quarter Quell.

"Follow me," Johanna tells us and Peeta and I follow her out of the dinner room.

We walk by a few more buildings until we get to what I guess are the initiate rooms. Johanna opens the door for us and I see eight small bunk beds, four on each side. Six of them are occupied by strangers, probably the initiates.

Johanna tells us that initiates are people who have transferred here from another faction.

"When you turn 16," she says, "you have the choice of switching factions or staying put."

"What about your parents? You would just leave them?" I ask.

"It is your decision when you turn 16," Johanna replies.

This whole faction system reminds me of the districts except you don't get to switch.

I have a feeling that is all she is going to tell us so I start to move toward the empty bunk.

Johanna looks like she is about to leave but turns around and raises an eyebrow at just me. She comes closer and whispers into my ear, "By the way, I would stay away from the bread. I saw you eating it earlier tonight AND your reaction. We put peace serum in it. That is why you felt a surge of calmness."

She smiles and leaves the room. "Good night!" she calls. "Get ready for tomorrow!"

I get into bed, close my eyes, and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. The Truth Serum

I wake to Peeta shaking me, trying to get me to open my eyes. I rub them, and blink a few times, regaining my composure.

"We have to go," he tells me, not bothering to whisper because the other tributes are already awake.

They are getting dressed, wearing yellow and red clothes. Peeta hops down from the ladder and I follow him, still not fully awake. We quickly put on old, faded clothes that have been put on a chair for us. I wear a long yellow dress with a red sweater. Peeta dresses in a yellow shirt with red slacks.

We follow the teens- who look like they are 16- out the door and start the long walk to the place where we had breakfast. Since it is light out, I look around and see trees all around us. It seems like Amity does a lot of agriculture because there are so many plants. Maybe that is why we ate a lot of crops and fresh food at dinner.

This time, when we get our food, I am careful not to grab the bread, now that I know the real truth. Trust me, you do not want to see me all calm and happy all the time. I make sure Peeta doesn't get some either. As we sit down to get our food- eggs with peppers and fresh fruit- Johanna comes over and joins us.

"Eat up," she says, "it is almost time to figure out the real truth.

We finish breakfast and Johanna takes us outside and into another building.

"Welcome," Johanna pauses, "to the Tree of Life Building." She points to a ginormous tree in the center. I can't identify the type of tree it is but anyone can tell it is very old. Light shines in through the stain glass windows and I pull off my sweater, grateful for the heat.

Johanna tells Peeta and me that I will receive the truth serum first and I feel very nervous. I start following Johanna to the back of the room but Peeta holds me back.

"Wait," he whispers. "I don't really know what the truth serum will do, but in case you can fight through the urge of telling the truth, I thought of a story for you to tell. So, you know, they won't find out about the rebellion."

This makes me even more nervous. _I have to lie? What happens if I mess up the story? _I think to myself.

Johanna looks back and beckons for me to come with her and Peeta stays behind. The two of us walk to a stage that is in the front of the room. I barely noticed it before. It has stands where people sit on the two sides of the stage. There is a chair in the middle, I'm guessing that is where I will sit.

A man guides me to the chair in the center of the stage. I sit and he injects me with a needle, with yellow liquid inside.

Then comes the questions.

They start easy:

"What is your name?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Where are you from?"

I answer them all without trouble,

Then comes the question.

"**Why did you leave?"**

The funny thing is, I don't feel an urge to tell the truth.

So I start the lie.

"Peeta and I lived on a small farm in District 12 in Panem. We lived happily, married, of course. But our friends started being mean to us. We didn't do anything to offend them. We were being threatened and it just all became too much." I pause for dramatic effect and start to tear up on purpose to be more dramatic. I continue.

"So we ran away in the middle of the night. We ran past the electric fences, which aren't actually electric and past the other borders. Finally, we were free. The first few days Peeta and I thought we heard voices, they were looking for us. They never found us though. We didn't mean to be rebels or anything." I sniff. "We just wanted to get away from those rotten people."

I look up and Johanna is smiling, what I expected. Peeta comes over and rubs my back. He leans into my ear and whispers, "Good job. I'll say the same thing and then we will be relocated to Abnegation. Just what we need." He makes a big show out of kissing my cheek, as if that is what he was doing the whole time instead of secretly whispering into my ear.

It is Peeta's turn next. He is asked the same questions. When Johanna asks the big question: "Why did you leave?" it looks like it is a challenge for him not to tell the truth.

I turn and run out of the room. I can't watch this anymore. The nerves inside me are going crazy. I just want to leave this weird place.

When I finally leave the bathroom, Peeta and Johanna are coming out of the room where we both received the truth serum.

Johanna is still smiling- I guess Peeta handled the truth serum well and was able to lie without a problem- and she says, "I talked with the other council members and it looks like you will be moved to Abnegation."

I look at Peeta and he is grinning.

"But," Johanna continues, "we will have to give you the memory serum. Since you are being moved to a new location, your memories from your old home will be removed."


	4. Abnegation

Johanna's voice replays in my head over and over. _Your memories will be removed from your old home. _I won't remember Prim or Mom or Gale. Will I even remember Peeta? I won't remember Rue and Finnick and Mags and all of the other tributes! I won't remember the Games and hunting with Gale and memories of being with my dad. All gone. All down the trash.

This is our last night at Amity. Tomorrow we will be transferred to Abnegation. As I lay in bed, I think about what my new life will be like. I know a little bit about my new faction just because the other tributes have told us about them. They are called _stiffs_ and wear grey slacks.

I glance at Peeta. He is already asleep. It has been a long day. I am about to follow suit when I realize something. Today, when I was under the truth serum, I talked about being married to Peeta. We might actually have to get married to show we were "telling the truth."

Then I realize something else. How come I didn't have a problem with telling lies when I got the truth serum? Maybe I will still have all of my memories from the Hunger Games and my family. I wonder if that happens to everyone.

_Today is the day! I will have a new home, finally. Peeta and I will be able to live in peace. But then I remember Johanna is going to take away our memories._

_I am so nervous that I shake as I get dressed and Peeta gives me a concerned look. _

_As we line up with the transfers to leave the room to have breakfast, Johanna barges in. She has an almost excited look in her eyes and I become even more scared. _

_"__Let's go," she says. The woman grabs us by the arms and yanks us outside. "We have a change of plans. After you get the serum, you will immediately be moved to Abnegation. No breakfast now."_

_I glance at Peeta. His eyes seem to match Johanna's. Is there something going on that I don't know about? _

_We are both taken to a dark room. I take a seat but Peeta stands. Johanna is holding a needle in her hand. That's odd, there is only one. _

_I am so frightened I can hardly breathe. What's happening? Johanna comes up to me with a sick look. Peeta is behind her and his expression is now blank. _

_"__It turns out that Peeta will be staying with us. You will be going alone," Johanna tells me. Peeta won't be coming?! Oh no!_

_"__I'm sorry, Katniss," Peeta whispers into my ear as Johanna injects the needle into my neck._

_I black out._

_I wake up in a bright room with many windows. But wait, I can still remember my name, and where I'm from. And Peeta. Peeta isn't here. I start to panic. Where is he?! I remember, he stayed with Johanna. I don't know why but I have to go back to find him. Then I will find out why these serums aren't working on me._

_I am about to stand up to make a run for it when a man walks in._

_"__Welcome to Abnegation."_


End file.
